Lollipop
by x-HotMess
Summary: Her head did fit into his shoulder, and her hair did smell like apples, but their song wasn’t Coldplay or Radiohead. Lilly/Oliver


_OHMYGOD YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! LILLY AND OLIVER ARE DATING!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SINCE I STARTED WATCHING HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!! YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME!!!!!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D LOLIVER FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lol I'm such a dork, but seriously, my first story EVER was a Lilly/Oliver and I've never looked back. This ship literally got me into fanfiction, and without it, I would not even exist on this site. I tried to see if anyone else has written the 'how it happened' scene, but the HM section is so clogged up with ridiculous JoBro fics that after two pages I wanted to shoot myself. So I wrote my own instead.  
WHO ELSE IS AS EXCITED AS I AM???? GAH I can't wait to see the movie now!_

_Squealy fangirl moment over. On with the story, appropriately titled "Lollipop" :) _

* * *

"Lilly!"

Her name being shouted across the night broke her out of her reverie of peace and quiet, looking out across the beach as the party pumped on behind her. Sure, she enjoyed the company of her friends and dancing to the music with the cool sand cushioning her feet, but at the same time, there was something so inexplicably entrancing about how the invisible waves crashed to the shore in the darkness, and how the moon was reflected on every ripple of the ocean, making it shimmer just as wondrously as the starry sky above it. She tore her eyes away from the captivating sight in front of her to see her best guy friend sprinting towards her.

"Oliver? What is it?" she stood up in concern at his urgent tone of voice.

He screeched to a halt in front of her, doubling over as he tried to catch his breath. "Wally… dances… you… slow… nose-whistle!" he gasped.

"Think before you speak, Oliver," Lilly scolded, placing her hand gently on his shoulder as he puffed and wheezed.

"Nose-whistle Wally is going to ask you to slow dance!" he panted slowly, propping his hands on his knees and looking up at her hesitantly.

Lilly was shocked silent for a moment, before the information gradually sunk in.

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "No! No way! No freakin' way!"

"Well, you'd better tell him that, 'cause here he comes!" Oliver smirked, standing upright and resisting the urge to burst out laughing.

"EEP! What am I going to do?" Lilly gushed, desperately looking side to side for a means of escape, before her sights landed on Oliver.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Oliver took a hesitant step back at the predatory expression that suddenly spread over her face.

"Let's boogie," she grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and dragged him towards the marquee, despite his protests he was losing feeling in his arm.

She brushed past Wally as he opened his mouth, making sure she directed Oliver to harshly bump into him as he was dragged past. Once she was in the safety of the marquee, she gave him final yank and all of a sudden Oliver was pressed against her. Blushing slightly, she moved her vice-like fingers from his wrist and ran them down the back of his hand, hooking his fingertips into her own. She spun away from him quickly to avoid his eyes, lifting up his arm and twirling under it as the last strains of Coldplay harmonised out. Both teenagers smiled as the familiar tinkling piano melody of the next song rang out of the speakers.

"I wonder how Hannah is enjoying shooting Indiana Joannie?" Oliver referred to Miley's blonde alter ego that was singing, as he subtly tried to pull Lilly closer to him by her hips.

"She's enjoying Chace Crawford, that's for sure," Lilly giggled, self-consciously sliding her hands up Oliver's chest before linking them around the back of his neck. "I get a new text from her every five minutes telling me what's he's doing. He's in his trailer, he's signing autographs, he's in the shower…"

Oliver looked down at Lilly incredulously. "I don't even _want_ to know how she knew that."

"I know, she's worse than I was with Orlando Bloom," Lilly shook her head patronizingly.

"How did that turn out for you, by the way?" Oliver grinned, remembering her over the top tendencies when it came to the swashbuckling hunk.

"Well, the restraining order kinda put a damper on things," Lilly frowned and bit her lip as Oliver chuckled, reaching to move his hands to the small of her back.

They swayed together slowly from side to side, neither saying a word, but as the bridge of the song began, Lilly rested her head on Oliver's shoulder and noticed how the space between the underside of his jaw and his collarbone was the exact same size as her head. It's like they were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, constructed perfectly to fit together.

_**All this time I was looking for love, trying to make things work, that wasn't good enough,  
**_'_**til I thought I'm through, said I'm done, and stumbled into the arms of the one…**_

She felt her breathing get heavier as Oliver's hand began to mechanically move up and down her spine, and her shirt accidently rode up from the waistline of her shorts. She gasped quietly as she felt the heat from his skin brush against her own, and from the way he sharply inhaled, she guess he felt it too. They were both tense for a moment, before Oliver let out the breath he had been holding, prompting Lilly to the same. Though as soon as he had exhaled, Oliver was breathing in deeply again, like he was revelling in her scent.

"Your hair smells like apples," he murmured.

"Is that bad?" she reluctantly pulled away from her perfect fit and looked up at him worriedly.

"No, no, I like apples," he replied huskily as he reached up and gently pulled her head back to his shoulder.

Lilly had to remind herself to keep cool, her head spinning at the fact in how three minutes and fifty six seconds Oliver could go from being her goofy best friend she's known since pre-k, to something that she can't even begin to comprehend. What about their friendship? Would it survive if they had something together and it ended? And what about Miley? She would either totally wig out and stop talking to them, or meddle with the best intentions and ruin everything. There was so much riding on this, on them, and if they screwed it up, it wouldn't just be something you could laugh off with a two minute make-up scene right out of a Disney sitcom. It would be screwed up big time. No going back.

And then Oliver had let go of her and taken a step backwards. Lilly refused to look him in the eyes, instead focusing on her chipped nail varnish on her toes. He tucked his index finger under her chin and forced her to look up, and she saw her own confusion mirrored on his face. He had no idea where they stood either, but he was damn sure going to find out where it could go.

"Oliver?"

"Don't talk, Lillian."

"But…"

"Shh!"

"What if we…"

"Just go with it, Lillypop," he whispered, ducking his head down and attempting to press their lips together.

Lilly pulled back in bewilderment. "Lillypop?" she spluttered. "Are we seriously going to be one of those couples that have pet names for each other? Because Lillypad and Olliekins don't exactly spell out success stories for us, you know."

"That was different," Oliver shrugged. "They were dumb baby names. Lillypop is like lollipop. Lollipop is like Olliepop. We have our names connected by a single word."

"Lollipop," Lilly stated blankly, trying to make sense of Oliver's logic.

"Lollipop," Oliver echoed. "The only candy I can have without needing an insulin shot."

Lilly's eyes widened and she diligently began to ask if he had checked his blood sugar today, but Oliver cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and pulling her towards him, crashing his lips onto hers. She responded immediately, her hands flying up and entangling themselves in his hair as the last strains of Hannah Montana, their song, played out and Radiohead took over. They stood there kissing for what seemed like only seconds, but in reality had probably been several minutes, only breaking apart when Rico walked past and snidely commented that they get a room.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me ice-skating me this weekend?"

* * *

_I figured I might as well throw Miley a bone because she got them back together in the end. One In A Million is the cutest Hannah song anyways :)  
__Sorry if I totally freaked you out with my major spaz at the beginning, but I hope you still __**review**__! _


End file.
